Kingdom Hearts II Another side, Another story
by Roxas'1
Summary: Please read! This is my 1st story! Hope you like! '


** Kingdom Hearts II**

**ANOTHER SIDE, ANOTHER STORY**

Chapter one: The beginning……… 

On the normal day, at the normal time after school Roxas and his crew were standing around in front of Twilight high. "Yo, Roxas there goes ya girl" Jaden whispers. Roxas turns around while the beautiful Nia steps down the stairs of Twilight high. Nia was the shy girl who really wasn't Roxas "girl", but as you know Roxas likes her anyway. "Shut-up, J!" Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then, Nia as she sat her book on the bench where Roxas was standing, (after Roxas said "Shut-up") she tapped Roxas on the shoulder and said "Hi!" Roxas jumped. "WOAH!" taking a deep breath "Hi!" Roxas said as he scratched his head. "Didn't mean to scare you!" Nia smiled at him as Roxas blushed. "So where you guys going on a Friday?" Nia asked. "Uh…..I..." Roxas was about to say something until his buddies Jaden and Gyro pulled him away and said at the same time "DUDE, YOU HAVE TO ASK HER OUT, NOW!" Nia wondering why Roxas was on the Ground while his friends where crowding him. "FOR WHAT?" Roxas yelled. "I like her but……" Roxas was about to finish until "BUT NOTHING! ASK HER TO THE DANCE THIS SATURDAY AND DO IT NOW!" Jaden and Gyro commanded him as they pulled Roxas back up to the ground. Roxas walked up to Nia and said "We going home it is kinda getting late and I have to get home or my mom will freak." Roxas walked right passed her and started to walk home. Roxas had a lot on his mind he didn't feel like continuing he Friday plans. Nia stared at him as he began to walk home with only one strap of his book bag on his shoulder. "But…" Nia began to say something but didn't want to finish. She took her things and walked the other way home. She felt like she had done something wrong because she really had a crush on Roxas. Roxas made her feel like he didn't want her to be around. "Man that is soo messed up!" Gyro said as he and Jaden also followed Roxas home. "Yo, Roxas!" Jaden said as he caught up with him. He walked right in front of him stopping him and said "Yo man, you know that was messed up!" "How." Roxas said still trying to walk home but Jaden pushed him on the shoulders "Dude..." Jaden sighed whiled he shook his head. "Just forget it you're too blind to see what right in front of you!" Jaden and Gyro walked home as Roxas finally got home and slammed the door as he was trying to get what his ex-crew was saying. Roxas's mother gave him the "ARE YOU OK?" look, but it was to late to ask. Roxas was already up stairs in his room. He threw his book bag in the corner as he took a angry sigh. He sat on his twin sized bed and looked at the wall and though more about what Jaden said. "AHHHHHHHH, WHY CANT THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IN GOING THOUGH!" "BESIDES, WHY WOULD I ASK SOMEONE OUT WHO DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME?" Roxas yelled as he put the pillow over his face and yelled again. What Roxas didn't know it that his mom was right at the door listening to him talk to himself. Roxas heard someone at the door. "Go away!" Roxas muffled. "Dinner's ready it your favorite" Roxas mother said softly. "I DONT CARE, JUST..." he sighed "…just go away." Roxas mother slowly walked away.

DAY 2:

After Breakfast, around 1:00, Roxas has this intense feeling about Nia, like an obsessed feeling about her. Roxas understood what Jaden was trying to tell him now as soon as this obsession began. Roxas sighs and says "I better go talk to her and apologize to her, I was such a jerk!" Roxas goes out side and grabs his bike and goes to Nia's house. "This should be it 713 Marjam lane." Roxas gets off his bike and goes to knock on the door. Nia's older brother answers the door, Alphonse. "May I help you?" Alphonse asked. "Yeah, is…uh Nia home?" Roxas answered. "She up stairs in her room, go ahead just leave the door open." He said "Yes sir." Roxas said going up stairs with his hands in his pocket. Roxas knocks on the door once, "Come in!" Nia was currently listen to the new Utada Hikaru cd laying on her bed not paying any attention to who was about to come in her room. Roxas sits on her bed as Nia realizes that it is Roxas. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I….I came to apologize" Roxas said in a soft voice. "You mean for walking off….." Nia's voice dropped. "Yeah, I'm sorry!" Roxas said sadly. "Do you forgive me?" Roxas asked. "Yeah… Thanks." Nia smiled at Roxas as he smiled back. "You know there is a School dance today and if your not going with anyone…..I was wondering if you would want to go with…. me, or we can just go out some where else like the movies or something…..Your choice, My treat.." Roxas said that sooo quickly he wasn't sure if Nia could understand it. "I think you're asking me out, right?" Nia wondered.

"Yeah, I guess..." he said. "Yes, I would love to go to the dance to you!" Nia kisses him lightly on the cheek which makes him blush real bad. "At 7:00?" He studderd "At 7:00." They walked down the stairs together holding hands and out the door to Roxas bike. "See you then?" Nia asked "See you then" Roxas rode away on his back to his home. AS SOON AS HE GOT HOME he ran up stairs to call Jaden and Gyro to apologize and tell them what happened! "DUDE, NO WAY!" Jaden and Gyro shouted in the phone. "YOUR GOING TO THE DANCE WITH NIA AND YOU GOT YOUR 1ST KISS!" they said again at the same time. "I so soooooooooooo wish I was you!" "Yeah, yeah you guys I got to go, see you at the dance later!"

**Chapter 2: I never saw it coming……**

Nia's house

"OH MYGOD!" Nia screamed. "I have nothing to wear!" Should I wear a dress or a skirt?" Nia thought. "A skirt maybe with a red shirt!" Nia sighed. While Nia was trying to get ready, Roxas had troubles of his own. While in talking a walk to Nia's house for his "BIG DATE" he kept seeing a shadow following him. "Who's there?" Roxas sensed that someone was following him. The "shadow" kept getting closer. IT WAS AXEL! "Who are you?" Roxas ask looking at him weirdly because of the black robe he was wearing. "Join the darkness!" Axel commanded. Roxas looked at him weirdly like "Dude are you crazy?" Roxas kept walking while shaking his head. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Axel grabbed Roxas and took him to Castle Oblivion!

Nia's house 7:15 

"WHY ISNT HE HERE YET!" Nia wined. She finally found something to wear, a skirt and a pretty red shirt. Nia's even bigger brother got home from work Edward. He was 23. "I'll drive you!" Nia sighed "Fine…."The 2 got in the black Mercedes and drove to Twilight high to the dance. Nia finally got to the door and when she open it Ed left. They were play her favorite song "GAME" by Ayumi, she could hear it in the hall way. She opened the Gym doors and saw everyone dancing. She tried to look for Roxas, but didn't see him. "I knew it was to good to be true, he doesn't like me." Nia ran to the girl's bathroom and started to cry.

Castle Oblivion 

Roxas was tied to a chair, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Roxas tried to get out the chair. Axel came to Roxas and put his hand on his forehead to erase all his memories and entered bad ones. "Your name is Sen now!" Axel also took his heart so he could not love again. Roxas was now a heartless.

Girl's bathroom 

Nia got her cell out of her purse and called Ed. "I'm ready to go home now." Nia wined.

"Why, he didn't show up?" Ed asked. "No." Nia wined again. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute." When Ed got there he felt sad for Nia. "Get in." he smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. When they home, Nia quickly ran up stairs to cry some more. She slammed the door. Later, around 11:00, Ed thought Nia was still awake so he went up stairs to comfort her with ice cream. He knocked on the door lightly. "Nia you want some ice cream?" "No thanks." Nia was up all night thinking about Roxas. As soon as Ed went away he thought_ "I'm on the verge of raising a teenager!" _

**Chapter 3: Is love forgetful?**

"DING DONG" It was Roxas's mother. Nia answered the door. "Hi, is Roxas here?" Roxas's mother asked. "Uh…you… you don't know where he is?" Nia asked back. "Nia come eat!" Alphonse yelled. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but have you seen my son?" Roxas's mother asked again. "You mean Roxas, is he missing?" Alphonse asked he looked at Nia stuffing her face with food. "What's wrong?" he said to Nia. "Nothing, can't a person eat with out a crisis being involved?" Nia muffled as she continued stuffing her face. "A person, yes, but you, no!" Alphonse said laughing "I remember they way you use to eat when mom and dad died." Nia looked down. "I'm just worried about Roxas………." Nia said as Roxas's mother smiled. "For a long time Roxas has been saving this for you." Roxas's mother pulled out something out of her purse. It was a diamond ring. Nia facial expression was like " OH MY GOD!" Roxas mother said "Ever since the beginning of middle school he said that he had this dream of finding a girl like you!" Roxas's mother gave her the ring its was a Friendship ring. Nia was speechless! "Th….th……th...wow!" She put the ring on her finger. "I think she means thank you!" Alphonse added.

Castle Oblivion 

"Sen, I see in your memories this girl, who is she? Axel asked, but Roxas didn't answer. But then he said "I think her name is……is….is..." "Is what?" Axel asked. "I think she is the person I USE to lo…" Sen was afraid to say it. "Love?" Axel asked. "I guess." Roxas was confused since he didn't remember …..MUCH! Then suddenly, Sen had this HUGE flashback about everything before this. Sen was just staring out in space. Axel noticed. Axel untied Sen which knocked him out of his flash back. Sen stood and looked at Axel. "Go get the one you "love", I have a feel she might be use full!" Axel said evilly. Axel transported Roxas back to his town and weirdly right in front of Nia's House.

**Chapter 4: Who I am I really? Why didn't I know before?**

Roxas realized that Axel gave him only part of his memories back so he knew who he loved. Roxas also knew that she might not be very happy with him. He knocked on the door. Then he knocked again. Nia answered and opened the door lightly and said "Hi, may I ……" She stopped and stared for like a second and shouted "YOU JERK!" "I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU STOOD ME UP LIKE THAT I MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL! YOUR MOM…." Nia stopped because Roxas had hugged her before she could finish. "I'm sorry" He said while holding her in his arms. He let go of her and gave HER a kiss (on the lips) and said "I love you and I will never for get that." Nia smiled at him but she really, really didn't want to. Alphonse and Roxas's mother where watching them the whole time from the kitchen window. They both smiled and laughed. Then, they continued having grown up conversations. "I need you to come with me?" Roxas asked. "To where?" Nia answered. "You'll find out soon." Roxas was talking low and dark like, but Nia didn't care all she cared about was being with him. "I'll go anywhere with you." Roxas took Nia to the deep end of the woods where no one would see them.


End file.
